


Permissions

by Harukami



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Aoba tops!!, M/M, fuck my robot feelings though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear's main takeaway from the mirror incident was to ask before doing kinky things, which hasn't actually stopped them from ending up doing new and exciting things at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permissions

"Uh," Aoba said.

It was really hard to say no to Clear's open, hopeful face, except that Clear had taken to using that face when asking for a wide variety of kinky sex. It was like the only takeaway he'd really had from the mirror incident was 'ask before doing kinky shit' not 'maybe dial back the kinky shit'. Of course, Aoba thought, it'd probably help if he had any ability to back up his initial 'no' instead of caving to Clear's big pink eyes and hopeful puppydog look.

But it meant that he'd used the Face under a wide variety of situations that Aoba hadn't expected to deal with. He used it before tying Aoba to a chair and sucking his dick, then flipping the chair over and fucking him. He'd used it before producing a ring gag from those terrifying pockets and fucking Aoba's mouth while Aoba couldn't do much but drool and groan. He'd used it before trying out an anal dildo on him, and god only knew where he'd purchased an anal dildo from; "the lady was really nice and friendly and showed me how it worked", he'd said, which Aoba was sure just meant that she'd turned it on and pointed out the functions but which his imagination couldn't help but fill in other images entirely. He'd used it before gagging Aoba, wrapping him in bondage tape, and forcing Aoba to watch him jerk himself off to completion while babbling, almost incoherently, about how much he loved Aoba and all the things he wanted to do to him. He'd used it before blindfolding Aoba, which had actually panicked Aoba a little until he'd felt those firm, warm hands roaming all over him.

The thing was, all these things were things that Aoba had a variety of knee-jerk protests to. They were things that he ended up liking, sure, but not things that he wanted Clear to _realize_ how much he liked, because he was deeply concerned that they would be gateways to far, far kinkier things (and God only knew what would happen if he liked _those_ things too). So he wasn't expecting the simplicity of this particular request.

"Please?" Clear added, with an air not unlike a puppy wagging its tail when treats were offered.

"You -- you want me to--"

"Top, yes. Ah, I mean, you seem to like having it done, Aoba-san, and I want to share everything with you," Clear said, almost sparkling. "I understand that I may be more given to doing it myself, and you seem to be more given to receiving--"

"I -- I am not!" Aoba sputtered.

Clear didn't give him room to protest, as usual. "--But, Aoba-san, it's worth a try, right?"

It was true. It was something they hadn't done, and as far as kink went, this basically wasn't, which was actually a sort of relieving (if strangely disappointing in its mundanity) change. But he felt a strain of trepidation that kind of pissed him off. He'd done enough bottoming to understand how topping worked, right? 

"Pleaaaase," Clear added. "Please, pleaaaaase--"

"Don't whine," Aoba snapped, and smacked him upside the head.

"Wehhhh--"

"Okay," Aoba said, ignoring his strange sense of dread. "We'll try it."

***

After, they lay in silence for a few moments, Aoba counting to ten and trying to recover his composure somewhere from the depths of humiliated embarrassment. 

"Sorry," he said finally, a little choked. "I got -- excited?" He'd made it about one inch in and... well, Clear was warm and tight and perfect and had gazed up at him with the most enraptured expression Aoba had ever seen, and that had been that.

"It's all right. At least it was with Aoba-san," Clear said. He was still lying on his back, flushed and erect and wanting. "Anything's fine if it's Aoba-san."

"Just-- just give me a few moments to recover," Aoba said, rolling over to bury his face in his pillow and hide his utter embarrassment. "I-- I'll continue."

"Oh, that would be very nice," Clear said.

***

The second attempt went considerably more smoothly.

When Aoba rolled over to try again, Clear cupped his face and said, "Just don't think about it so hard. Aoba-san is someone who goes with the flow, but struggles with stress. Right? The main difference, perhaps, is letting you take the lead. So, Aoba-san, please just think of this as another thing between us. I trust you with everything."

How could Aoba react to that? He'd just gone red, said "Yeah," in a voice he knew was strange even to his own ears, and leaned in to kiss Clear.

They kissed slow and thoroughly for a while; Clear was patient under him, even still aroused and ready to go. But then, Clear was often like that, someone who would remind Aoba he wanted it badly only when it was a good time for it. It was hard to say if that was because of his design -- Clear could theoretically wait a long time, something that went along with his programmed higher stamina -- or if it was just his adoring, focused personality. Probably both, Aoba thought; it wasn't as if Clear was someone who existed apart from what he was. He had that focus because he had a programmed higher stamina; the higher stamina was programmed to go along with his focus. It was one and the same.

But eventually, Aoba drew back, aroused again, hard from Clear's wet tongue and Clear's firm, powerful hands running circles over his ass and back, along the nape of his neck, sliding into his sensitive hair, and Clear said, "Please, Aoba-san. I want you inside me."

It had been words like that that pushed Aoba too hard the first time, but Clear obviously wasn't reluctant to say them again, and this time he felt a little more prepared. His cheeks were hot, and he rubbed one against Clear's shoulder and said, "All right, Clear."

He leaned in to kiss him again, fingers skimming past Clear's dick, his balls, and pressing against his entrance. They'd discovered lube one of the last few times -- a discovery Aoba had to admit they probably could have used sooner, but he wasn't complaining -- and it made things easier as he slid slick fingers back into Clear. Clear was still ready, still parted easily to take in his digits, but there was that tight, sucking warmth that had made him lose his composure already.

"No, no more of that," Clear said, an edge of begging in his voice. "Please. Aoba-san. Aoba-san, give me your dick."

"You--" Aoba drew a shaky breath. Clear was impossible. He half-suspected him of _trying_ to get him to come prematurely again. _Mess with me, huh?_ he thought, somewhat incoherently. _I'll show you what I'm capable of!_ "Fine, take it, then!"

Clear let out a strained gasp as Aoba pressed into him fully this time. His body was open, ready, and Aoba felt almost no resistance as he slid deep, pressed all the way in. It was strange, to feel it from this side, to feel a body hot around his dick and know what it felt like to be receiving it; his ass tingled a little at the thought and he shuddered. 

"Aoba-san," Clear said. "Aoba-san, Aoba-san--"

"Yeah," Aoba said, voice almost strangled. 

With a sudden movement, Clear's arms locked around him. It was more or less literal; they were two iron bars around his back which he couldn't move back against, couldn't slide out of Clear even if he tried. He shuddered, a little undone at the demonstration of sheer strength Clear had made, and completely lost his intention of moving slowly.

He buried his face in Clear's tight, strong shoulder, and just let himself move, fucked into Clear rough and fast and hard, grinding Clear's cock between them, thinking of nothing except the feel of Clear's arms around him, the weird almost-scentless smell of Clear's skin; just a hint of blood and oil behind that unusual lack of normal human smells, the heat of Clear's tight body clenched around him. He could feel himself making little needy sounds, breaths and groans and sighs, as he moved, but he couldn't hear them. This close to Clear, all he could hear was the tone of Clear's voice, Clear saying his name, Clear's own sighs and moans and gasps of pleasure.

"Clear," he said, "Clear--" and all of a sudden he was close again, jammed a hand between them even with the very little room that Clear gave him to do so, and squeezed a hand around Clear's cock. He didn't even get to jerk -- didn't need to, with his hips rocking into Clear, Clear's tight and muscular body undulating under and around him, fucking Aoba's hand with the motion of his body.

Feeling Clear's cock sliding slickly in his hand pushed him over the edge and he let out a sob of pleasure, pressing deep into Clear and coming. Clear kept moving under him, gasping, voice high, and tightened abruptly, arms squeezing nearly all the air out of Aoba, body clenched tight as he shoved himself harder onto Aoba's cock, wetness spreading between their bodies.

As orgasm ebbed, all strength ran out of Aoba and he puddled down against Clear. Clear, too, slowly released him, arms sliding against his skin with a slow, sensual carress. For a few moments, the only sound in the air was their ragged, irregular breaths.

And then, sated and smug, Clear said, "See? You can do it if you try, Aoba-san."

He was too weak to put much strength into it, but Aoba reached up and twisted Clear's ear. "Thanks very much," he said, dryly. 

"Ow ow ow!" Clear whined. "Aoba-saaaaan don't be meaaaaan-"

Through long habit, Aoba tuned out his whining, just rested his cheek on Clear's shoulder. Clear had such good ideas, he thought, vaguely. He'd have to say yes to whatever Clear came up with next. What was the worst that could happen?

***

"Aoba-san! I was wondering what your thoughts were on bondage swings?"

" _Absolutely not!!_ "

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Permissions (Fanart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366990) by [DragonReine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonReine/pseuds/DragonReine)




End file.
